


Ride 'Em, Cowboy

by AudioCassete



Series: AudioCassete Writes OPM [1]
Category: One Punch Man
Genre: M/M, ahhh yes the fic that started it all, audiocassete writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudioCassete/pseuds/AudioCassete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring Genos' oral fixation, Speed o' Sound Sonic's inability to keep up with Saitama, and Saitama's stamina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride 'Em, Cowboy

It’s times like these that Genos is eternally grateful for his enhanced capabilities. Were he still fully human, he would be utterly incapable of keeping up with Saitama-sensei’s needs. As it stands, he still cannot handle his master’s appetites alone, through no personal failing of his own; Saitama is the greatest hero Genos has ever known, and it’s only fitting he be as insatiable in bed as he is indomitable in the field. Fortunately for him, he has a willing accomplice in pleasuring Saitama, one who is currently moaning loudly as he shudders around Saitama’s cock. 

Genos, seated behind his master, one arm wrapped around his chest, the other reaching under his thigh to curl two fingers deep into his ass, is in the perfect position to watch Speed o’ Sound Sonic as he rides Saitama. His eyes can catalogue ever twitch, ever hitch of Sonic’s breath, ever roll of his hips. His ears can put to memory ever wanton moan, every breathy cry. Likewise, he can catalogue the pressure of Saitama’s ass around his fingers, the jump in his pulse with every thrust from both Genos and Sonic, the sound of his panting breath as he takes pleasure in their bodies. 

It is startlingly arousing, a sensation Genos though lost to him forever. He would ruminate more on his semi-human feelings, but that would render him incapable of devoting himself fully to the spectacle taking place right in front of him; Sonic is coming for the fourth time. The ninja wails, crying out Saitama’s name as his come spatters across Saitama’s chest once again. His arms shudder, muscles protesting as he holds himself up against Saitama, and with a groan he collapses forward, draping himself across Saitama and rolling his hips weakly. 

“Genos, Genos.” He moans brokenly, and Genos uses his free hand to pull the ninja forward into a kiss. His mouth, more than anything, is anatomically correct in its sensitivity. Sonic is panting, tears are gathering at the corners of his eyes, and Genos can feel it all. “Genos, he’s still so hard inside of me, he-!” Sonic’s voice fails him, and he arches back into Saitama’s relentless thrusts. Genos’ master is still panting, absolutely silent besides that, but Genos can feel the clench of his ass around his fingers, can register the quickening of his pulse, can detect the increased blood flow to his cock. 

“He’s close.” Genos mutters, and Sonic sobs, clenching both his fists in Genos’ hair and embracing Saitama as well. 

“Please, please!” He begs, and Genos is now intimately acquainted with the idea of sexual arousal. He presses his fingers hard on Saitama’s prostate, noting the way his master’s pants become groans, and, in a stroke of pure inspiration, slightly heats the component parts of his fingers, vibrating them as he does. 

“Shit!” Saitama grunts, and finally, finally comes. Sonic gasps, pulling hard at Genos’ hair and clenching his thighs impossibly tight around Saitama’s hips. 

“Ah! He’s! Ngh!” Sonic moans and pants and writhes like a wanton as Saitama spends into his ass, sagging with exhaustion when Saitama is finally done. Genos slowly withdraws his two fingers from Saitama’s ass, returning them to their normal temperature and ignoring the strange sensation left behind by the lubricant he used. 

“No more, no more.” He whimpers, and Saitama turns his head to face Genos and grins. 

“That was great, Genos.” He says, sighing happily. “Sonic seems pretty happy too.” The ninja collapses to the side, finally pulling away from Saitama, and Genos gets an unimpeded look at his other lover. The man’s scar covered body is spattered with his own seed, dripping with sweat, and flushed red all over. He’s curled on his side, panting heavily, and Genos can see Saitama’s come leaking slowly from his ass. It shouldn’t be erotic, but it is. 

“Hey, Genos, did you come? Well, can you come anyway?” Saitama asks, and Genos can see that he’s barely broken a sweat, even after making Speed o’ Sound Sonic come untouched four times and achieving orgasm once himself. 

“I am capable of a similar sensation, yes.” Genos replies, awed by his master’s stamina.

“What do I do?” Saitama asks, and Genos spares a moment to curse Dr. Stench for making his facial structure so realistic as to be capable of blushing. 

“I do not have any form of sexual interface as far as genitals, but my mouth is far more sensitive than a normal humans, and I can achieve a state similar to orgasm through,” he pauses again, damning his traitorous blush. “Through oral stimulation.” he says, and Saitama blinks. 

“Okay, so what do you want me to do?” he turns to face Genos fully, and rests on his knees between Saitama’s legs. His cock is already hard again; it’s a startling contrast to Sonic, laying next to them, one hand resting on top of Genos’ thigh, the other flung over his face to cover his eyes. He’s barely conscious, and his biorhythms indicate a strong possibility of him passing out within the next few minutes. 

“I would.” Genos tears his eyes from Sonic, drawing his gaze to Saitama’s erection. “I would like to suck your cock, Saitama-sensei.” He says, still blushing damnit, and Sonic huffs out a breath from where he lays, moving his arm to stare at them both. 

“Sure, yeah.” Saitama says, moving so he’s sitting just as Genos is, legs bent at the knees and palms flat behind him supporting his weight. Genos moves forward, kneeling between Saitama’s legs, and their positions are now fully reversed. He places one hand tentatively on his master’s hip and leans forward, the other hovering above his thigh. 

“Go for it, Genos.” Saitama says, warm and firm, and Genos is hit with a punch of lust, artificial hormones responding automatically to his human brain. He bends down further and presses his nose to the juncture of Saitama’s thigh, inhaling deeply. Saitama smells like come and musk, like Sonic and himself and lube and sex, and it’s intoxicating. 

Genos did not go into this blind- he knows that his mouth is the most sensitive part of him, and he knows that the best way for him to pleasure and be pleasured by others is via oral sex, so he has researched accordingly, and homosexual pornography is nothing if not incredibly illuminating. So he looks up, catching Saitama’s gaze, and licks up the underside of his master’s cock before sealing his lips around the head. Saitama moans, low and approving, and even Sonic is panting softly in the background, though that might just be the sheer exhaustion speaking. 

Genos immediately begins to salivate more, arousal and stimulation urging him on as he takes more of Saitama into his mouth, exhaling through his nose as he moves forward. His master is so big, so hot, and Genos moans as Saitama’s cock hits the back of his throat. He pauses, just for a moment, to marvel at the fact that he’s swallowed Saitama to the very root, that he is sucking his master’s cock, practically drooling over it. He moans again, because the feeling of fullness and heat is rendering him helplessly aroused, and Saitama groans again. His hips twitch forward, and Genos gasps as the sensation grips him. He pulls back until just the tip is left in his mouth, then releases Saitama’s cock with a lewd smacking noise. 

“Saitama, please.” He says, not completely sure what he wants, but just as desperate as Sonic had been mere minutes ago. The subroutines controlling his arousal response are fully active, and the pleasure he feels as he takes Saitama back into his mouth is nearly blinding. His eyes close of their own volition, something that hasn’t happened since he was fully human, and electronic nerve endings spark with lust and pleasure as Saitama grinds forward. Saitama is fucking his mouth now, and Genos is more aroused than he ever thought possible. It’s too much, too much to bear, it’s too good, and he can’t handle it anymore. He moans around Saitama’s cock, and comes almost silently, blind to his surroundings as he looses himself in the feel of it all. When he comes down moments later, Saitama is still thrusting into his mouth, but slowly now, sensually, and Genos feels overwrought. It’s a different kind of good, edged with the ache of overstimulated circuits and overworked nerves. Still, Saitama’s hand is in his hair and Genos’ hands are clenched around his thighs and he doesn’t want his master to stop, not for anything in the world. 

“Are you okay?” Saitama asks, and pulls Genos back by his hair, another flavor of arousal that Genos will certainly explore at a later time. 

“Yes, sensei. Very okay.” He says, and takes Saitama back into his mouth, because he’s not managed to fully suppress his competitive streak against Sonic, who came four times before Genos helped push Saitama to orgasm. Anything the ninja can do, he can doubtless do better, Genos thinks smugly, and applies every inch of himself to pleasuring Saitama. 

In the end, he comes two more times, each orgasm more sharp and blinding than the last, before Saitama finally moans his name and pulls him back of his cock. Every inch of his synthetic skin is flushed red, and saliva is dripping from his mouth, a long string of it connecting his lips and Saitama’s cock as his master groans in completion and paints Genos’ face with his come. 

Sonic has finally recovered enough to crawl to where Genos is slumped forward and lick the come from his face. Saitama hums appreciatively at the sight of his two lovers between his thighs, and as Sonic presses a sloppy kiss tasting of Saitama’s come to his lips, Genos registers from the corner of his eye Saitama’s cock filling with interest once more. 

Sonic catches sight of it too, and shoots Genos a despairing glance. 

“It’s impossible! We’ll never tire him out!” The ninja moans, and Genos can only shrug with one shoulder as he takes Saitama’s cock in hand. 

“It’s our master.” 


End file.
